


Vampires Go To College?

by MightBeInsane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Tsukki is a vampire, Yamaguchi is kinky, Yaoi, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightBeInsane/pseuds/MightBeInsane
Summary: Yamaguchi was only going to be twenty minutes late to dinner. Thanks to the not so friendly neighborhood vampire, Tsukishima, he never made it. What happens when Tsukishima confronts him to make sure he won't be snitched on? It probably doesn't help that poor Tadashi has been crushing on the college boy a while now.





	Vampires Go To College?

'I'm late!' Seemed to be the only thing on Yamaguchi's mind as he walked in fast steps down the dimly lit sidewalk. He had been on his way to have dinner with his parents, and he knew how strict his mother could be about lateness. Surely she would understand he had to finish that assignment, right? The life of a college student wasn't exactly the easiest, after all.

At least it wouldn't be _too _late. Twenty minutes at most. Or, that's what he had hoped. However, as he already knew, plans change. Sometimes you're a bit late to dinner, and other times you realize just seconds too late that the sudden grip on your arm is pulling you roughly into the dark alleyway you had been passing by.__

__Before the freckled boy could yell out, a cold hand was clamped tightly over his mouth. His back had been slammed against the hard wall of whatever store he had been about to pass, his brown eyes staring widely up at his attacker. As his eyes adjusted to just moonlight, the first thing he noticed was the glasses._ _

__Square framed glasses were sat in front of the taller man's eyes, bright red eyes. His skin was pale, especially with the white light of the moon shining against it. Short blond hair covered his head, as well as his lowered eyebrows._ _

__"Mmph!" Tadashi gave a muffled argue, pushing pointlessly at the hands holding him in place. This guy was unbelievably strong, which only caused more fear to bubble inside of the college student's stomach._ _

__"Shut up, Yamaguchi." The blond growled, pointed canines visible when he opened his mouth. Without another word, he carelessly moved the scared boy's head to the side and bit into his neck._ _

__He couldn't help it. Tears stung in Yamaguchi's eyes both from pain and fear. A whimper hummed behind the biters hand, tears beginning to fall down his face in no particular rhythm. As the moments passed, he could feel himself growing more and more dizzy, until finally his consciousness was almost gone. 'I'm late.' Is all the boy could think before his vision faded to black._ _

__***_ _

__The first thing Yamaguchi noticed when he woke up, was that the room was annoyingly bright compared to the darkness of his slumber. The second thing, as his eyes finally adjusted and he could see properly, was that the light was coming from his dorm room window._ _

__"My room?" He muttered to himself in confusion, his memory of the night before feeling foggy. As he slowly sat up, he winced and put a hand to his slightly aching neck. Feeling a bandage taped over a small spot of it, his eyes widened as he recalled what happened. Before he passed out, anyways. He was attacked, bitten by some.. 'What even was that?'_ _

__He reached for his phone, pulling it from his pocket and wincing when he saw the amount of missed calls and texts from his mother. He quickly called her back, immediately bombed with questions from the worried woman. After finally managing to calm her down, using the excuse of falling asleep with his phone muted, he was able to hang up. He couldn't quite bring himself to explain what had really happened. Not when he wasn't even sure himself what had happened. And especially not when he could recognize exactly who his attacker was._ _

__"Tsukishima Kei.." The dark haired boy said in a breath, the memory replaying in his mind. That was definitely him. He would recognize his college crush anywhere. Not to mention Tsukishima had called him by name._ _

__"Why would.." Tadashi felt his neck again as he got out of bed, checking the time and groaning in annoyance when he realized he was late for class._ _

__After speedily showering and redressing his wound, took his bag and headed to class._ _

__***_ _

__Yamaguchi slipped into class practically unnoticed, taking the closest seat he could find. The lecture was already half way over, but he started taking down notes of what he could nonetheless. As the professor droned on, eventually moving on and giving out test dates and assignments, the student stopped writing, yawning slightly as he looked around the classroom._ _

__He had already pushed last night out of his mind, until now, when he turned around to see his attacker a few rows back, looking straight at him. Looking forwards again quickly, Yamaguchi was sure he felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe it wasn't him?' He thought hopefully, brown eyes sticking in his memory. He could have simply mistaken him for someone else, after thinking about him throughout the day. 'He's so handsome..'_ _

__Before he knew it, the class was being dismissed and everyone was collecting their things to leave. He followed their lead, packing up his bag before he walked quickly to leave the classroom._ _

__"Yamaguchi, right?" A voice stopped him, just outside of the door, and he turned hesitantly around._ _

__"Ah, yeah. Th-That's me." He answered softly, looking up at the tall male whom had called out to him. Tsukishima Kei. "Yamaguchi Tadashi."_ _

__The pale blond had his hands shoved into his pockets, a bored look on his face. "Do you have a moment? We should talk."_ _

__"T-Talk?"_ _

__"Yeah. Like what we're doing now? But less publicly." Tsukishima rolled his eyes impatiently, then raised an eyebrow at the shorter male. "Unless that's a problem?"_ _

__Yamaguchi stood up a bit more straight, shaking his head vigorously. "No! Um. No, of course not." He said, although immediately regretting his words. What if it actually was him, not just a lookalike that happened to know his name and sound like him? What if he was going to finish the job and kill him so that he couldn't tell anyone?_ _

__As he was silently panicking, the other started to walk off, and he pulled from his thoughts to follow. They made their way through the crowd, eventually getting into the dorms._ _

__'He's not.. Taking me to his dorm, is he?' Tadashi worried, his anxiety skyrocketing as they stopped in front of one of the doors, and he froze as his might be attacker unlocked the door and stepped in, waving for him to follow. Nervously, he walked in after him. "Th-This is your dorm?"_ _

__It was different than he expected by far. For starters, there were multiple posters and figurines of dinosaurs across the side of the room the blond went to. The other was covered with Volleyball, making Yamaguchi wonder if his roommate was a certain raven haired boy. Half of his dorm looked the same, his roommate a fiery orange haired boy with an obsession of not only Volleyball but the college's second year setter._ _

__"Who else's dorm would I lead you to? Of course this is my dorm." The taller rolled his eyes as he sat at his desk chair, facing Yamaguchi. "Sit down, if you want. But don't touch anything." He said._ _

__Hesitantly the dark haired sat on the dinosaur themed bed, holding his hands together shakily. "Y-You wanted to talk about something?"_ _

__Tsukishima gave a brief nod. "Yeah. I just want to know if I'm going to have to leave."_ _

__That brought an expression of confusion to the shorter student's face. "Leave? Why would you have to leave? Why would-" His eyes went wide. "That.. D-Don't tell me, that really was you?"_ _

__The blond held an expression of annoyance, mixed with disbelief. "Are you really that slow? The moon was practically in my face, and when you looked at me today you looked away like you were terrified. And you mean to tell me I could have just pretended nothing happen and you would have just gone on your merry way with no clue?" He was practically growling now, standing up._ _

__Yamaguchi let out a whimper, cowering against the bed a bit. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't.. I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear!" He said honestly. Who would believe him, anyways? Claiming some guy pinned him in an ally purely to bite him. The bite mark wouldn't be any help, it was simply two holes like a snake bite._ _

__"Tch." He clicked his tongue, looking to the side. "Why did it have to be you? I was too hungry to care. It should have been someone else. Anyone else."_ _

__He wasn't sure why, but Tsukishima's words stung a bit to hear. Was he really that despicable? He cast his eyes downward, standing up. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. Like I said, I won't tell anyone. So you don't have to worry. I'll leave you alone." Yamaguchi stepped to leave, only for an arm to stick out and stop him. He breathed in a quiet gasp when he was thrown back to the bed, looked at with an unreadable expression._ _

__"Are you stupid? I bit you and drank your blood. Don't apologize to me." He scoffed. "And don't look so much like a kicked puppy. Did you really like being bitten that much?"_ _

__"L-Like?" Tadashi's face flushed pink at that. "I didn't like it! It hurt!" He defended, his voice cracking. While he had more than once fantasized Tsukishima pinning him down, not once was it in an alleyway. His blush reddened darker. 'Don't think about that right now!' He mentally scolded himself._ _

__"Really?" To the freckled boy's surprise, the pale blond smirked in amusement. "Then why were you hard by the time I finished?" His mood seemed to have switched, making Yamaguchi nervous._ _

__"I wasn't!" Came a denial, even if he wasn't sure. Was he hard? No, no. Impossible. He was too scared to be hard._ _

__"I think that you saw it was me, and little you reacted."_ _

__"Don't be so egotistic. It's not like that!"_ _

__"Then let me bite you again. Prove it."_ _

__"Fine!" Tadashi shot back in annoyance, only to regret it. "I-I mean. No, no! You can't just bite people, you aren't a vampire."_ _

__"Yes I am. Wait, you really haven't picked up on that?" The other snickered. "Wow. You're not the brightest, are you?"_ _

__"I'll have you know I'm passing all of my classes with flying colors." He snapped back._ _

__Tsukishima licked his lips, stepping closer. Within seconds, Yamaguchi had been pushed back on the bed with him hovered over. "Let me bite you again. Your taste reminds me kind of of strawberries."_ _

__"S-Strawberries? Vampires c-can't eat strawberries."_ _

__"Exactly. I haven't had them since I was human. So can I?"_ _

__He bit his lip, pausing, then slowly nodded. "D-Don't make me pass out again, please.."_ _

__The blond smirked, moving his lips by the smaller's ear as he whispered. "No promises." Without waiting for a response, he moved down and bit into his neck._ _

__The first thing Yamaguchi did was gasp, tears stinging into his eyes. Tsukishima was drinking much slower than last time, letting him feel as every drop was pulled from him. His eyes squeezed shut, and his blush returned, spreading up to his ears. He was hard._ _

__Yamaguchi was biting his lip, his eyes squeezed shut as his hand moved to Tsukishima's chest, pushing against it._ _

__The vampire removed his mouth, licking his lips as he pulled back. Blood on his teeth, he grinned. "You were saying, about not liking it?"_ _

__The blush that covered the smaller boy's cheeks was surprising, considering his blood loss and the fact that he was painfully hard. Was there even enough blood left for how red his face was feeling?_ _

__"You know, you're kind of cute when you're embarrassed." Tsukishima snickered, giving Yamaguchi an uneasy feeling. "It just makes me want to tease you more." His cold hands slid under the dark haired boy's shirt, pulling a slight whimper from his lips._ _

__"Ts-Tsukki.." Tadashi put a hand over his mouth, swallowing sounds as chilled fingers pinched at one of his nipples. "St-Stop.."_ _

__"Do you really want that? Calling me by a nickname like that, it's like egging me on."_ _

__He shook his head. "N-No! I j-just trailed off, it wasn't a nickname.." Yamaguchi insisted, covering his face with both hands. "I don't- I just-" He didn't know what to say. He could feel every touch to his body in waves of simple pleasure, Tsukishima's cold hands a major contrast to his hot skin. "It's.."_ _

__"If you say disgusting, I won't believe you." The blond said, his tone a bit stern._ _

__Yamaguchi shook his head again. "O-Of course not!" He was still blushing brightly, looking at the other with slightly wide eyes. "It's.." He looked away, biting his lip as he paused, before speaking up again. "I just.. Imagined this a bit differently, I guess.." He murmured._ _

__"Differently? What, are you a virgin? Let me guess, you imagined it with a pretty girl, withering beneath you?"_ _

__Again with the head shaking. "I'm not. I meant my first time with you." He admitted in a huff, annoyed by the assumption. Within seconds, though, he was regretting his words._ _

__"With me? Ah, so I was right. You're always looking at me in the classes we have together." Tsukishima smirked, nipping lightly at his shoulder then licking up the blood that leaked from the small hole. "Did you imagine I was gentle? That's too bad. I'm not, I'm selfish. If you cry, I'll get even more excited."_ _

__Tadashi frowned, pushing again at the other's chest, to no avail. "You aren't gentle, not even in what I imagine. But at least in my head, by now you would have touched me! It hurts, I'm wearing skinny jeans." His outburst only worsened his embarrassment, but he didn't care. He liked foreplay, but he'd rather at least be down to his boxers. Or in something more comfortable._ _

__"You.." Tsukishima laughed, the sound almost mischievous. "So you don't mind the teasing, you just want a bit more friction." He stated, seeming to understand. His hands moved down, working on unzipping the shorter's jeans. He tugged them down almost too easily, causing Yamaguchi to whimper at the slight friction, as well as the relief of not having them press against him anymore. "Better?" The question came out an amused murmur, replied with a slight nod._ _

__Yamaguchi hated that he was so embarrassed right now. He wanted to use his voice, ask for contact, but it felt like his vocal chords had jumped up in his throat. While he never imagined this in a dinosaur themed room that was shared with a Volleyball freak, a day after finding out Tsukishima was a vampire when he attacked him, he was starting to accept that not everything could go according to plan. This was not only embarrassing but a terrible idea in general. It was a vampire. But not just a vampire, he kept reminding himself, which he should have stopped doing a while ago. It was Tsukishima Kei. The same Tsukishima Kei he had been pining for since their first year of college. So while every logical nerve in his brain told him to run, his sexually deprived body disagreed._ _

__Cold hands moved back up under his shirt, pinching and tugging at his nipples. His head tilted back and he bit his lip. "Tsukki.." He breathed a whimper, arching against the touches._ _

__"I thought it wasn't a nickname?" The vampire teased, sliding the boy's shirt over his head and arms before he tossed it to the floor. Without waiting for a response to his words or action, he leaned down, his blood warm lips and tongue teasing one of the small pink nubs._ _

__"A-Ah, d-don't bite them.." Yamaguchi requested, his voice shaking with not just fear but a mix of pleasure as well._ _

__Tsukishima laughed at that, pulling his lips back. "You think I'm going to bite your nipple off? You don't trust my teeth, hm? Maybe I should put them to use where you've got the most blood right now." He traveled his lips in teasingly slow kissed down the boy's stomach, tugging at his boxers with a pointed tooth._ _

__The freckled other was biting at his own hand, only for it to be pushed away and replaced with two fingers being shoved into his mouth._ _

__"If you're going to try and muffle yourself, at least distract yourself while you do so." Came an amused order. Tsukishima tugged down the boxers that stood in his way, tossing them to the side as he leaned down, his tongue tracing over the tip of the leaking dick in front of him. "But you know, the sounds you make are pretty sexy. Are you sure I can't bite here?" He teased, answered with a scared whimper as Tadashi sucked his fingers, drool running down his chin._ _

__The fingers pressed deeper into his throat, causing him to gag slightly as he breathed heavily through his nose._ _

__"I think I wouldn't mind doing this all night, teasing you. Hm, maybe I'll make you beg, you seem like the kind of pervert that would like that. You seem quite fond of where I've put my fingers." The blond's voice was husky, his eyes a light red as his damp fingers slipped out to travel down his chest._ _

__Yamaguchi whined. "I-If you only use that, it'll hurt.." He pointed out, earning a raised eyebrow from the vampire._ _

__"You think I'm that dumb? Even if you like a bit of pain, I don't feel like taking responsibility for if you tear." And with that, he leaned to his nightstand and pulled open the door, rifling through until he pulled out a small bottle of lube. "I don't have any condoms, though. But I'm sure you won't mind, hm?"_ _

__A head shake. "N-No.." He admitted, blushing yet again. "Does that mean that you're gonna.." His voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat as Tsukishima covered his own fingers in the slimy liquid. "Are you going to put it in?" He asked, nervous but more excited than when he got his first pet._ _

__"Hm... Only if you beg." Tsukishima gave a wicked looking smirk, his eyes flashing a bit darker. "I'll give you my fingers, but you'll have to beg if you want anything more."_ _

__"B-But-"_ _

__"Don't argue. Unless you want to beg for my fingers, too?"_ _

__"N-No! I- Ah!" He cut off when he was flipped onto his stomach, his hips pulled up and a cold finger pressed against his entrance. "Ts-Tsukki!" He whimpered. The lengthy digit pressing into him at a slow pace. Just when Yamaguchi could feel a knuckle pressed against his ass, it was already gone, being pulled out._ _

__The moments dragged by, the room filled with the dark haired boy's whimpers and moans as fingers slid in and out of him, eventually preparing him better than he could on his own. When the hole was stretched out, dripping with lube, Tsukishima pulled his hand away._ _

__"Do you want it, Tadashi?" His voice was low as he murmured them, his lips nearly against the other's ear._ _

__"P-Please.." Yamaguchi arched against him, his breathing heavy. Hearing his given name said in such a way only made him more eager, anxiously waiting._ _

__"What did I say? Please won't be enough."_ _

__"Tsukki... Mm..." He mewled, gasping when Tsukishima pressed his clothed erection against him. "I-It's embarrassing..." His voice was weak, needy. He wanted to beg, plead to be filled by the blond. But that would be too easy, too quick. Besides, he wanted to see Tsukishima impatient. Sure, Tadashi hadn't cum yet, but at least he had been touched. Given a bit of relief. Tsukishima was still fully clothed, given minimal friction._ _

__"You know what else is embarrassing?" The vampire's chilled lips dragged along Yamaguchi's back. "Being left desperate and needy in the middle of the hallway. It's not as satisfying, but I'm willing to just settle for my hand if you want to be stubborn."_ _

__The dark haired boy replied with a soft moan. "Y-You wouldn't.."_ _

__"Are you sure about that?"_ _

__He whimpered, biting his lip. Should he give in? God he wanted to. Also, he really couldn't tell whether or not the threat was true. It's not like they were dating, there would be no consequences in their relationship. Not that he would get mad. Weakly knocking on the door, begging to be let in..._ _

__"Make up your mind. I don't have all day." Tsukishima practically growled, his fingers wrapping into the dark locks of hair beneath him, pulling at them._ _

__"Ah..." Tadashi felt like he couldn't breath, but in the best way. Such long fingers... He was done for. "Ts-Tsukki. Please, I want you." He reached blindly behind him, trying to find the pants that were in the way of what he wanted. "You're wearing too much, please. Please take it off, fuck me until I'm screaming so loud my voice won't work for days." He found the cloth, gripping it and yanking at it. "Fill me until I'm overflowing, please! Don't make me have to find someone else to do it, I want it to be you." The words felt fantastic leaving his lips, everything he was holding back spilling out. "Make me yours, Tsukki."_ _

__The slight creak of the bed, the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Then, Yamaguchi had his face pressed against the pillow, long fingers still tangled into his hair as his ass was pulled up. "I've already marked you, Tadashi. Don't go forgetting." Before another word could be spoken, a loud slap of skin filled the room._ _

__Next, was a long moan that mixed with a whimper. Even with the preparation, it was a slight stretch to fill all of Tsukishima's length so suddenly._ _

__There was only a few seconds before the blond began to move, shoving Yamaguchi against the bed as he began a rough and quick pace. Moans spilled from the smaller of them, the sounds filling the room and likely bothering neighbors. Not that either of them seemed to care._ _

__Yamaguchi was in pure ecstasy, every inch of his body feeling on fire. When the slender fingers that had been gripping at his hair moved away, down his torso and to his dripping dick, he would have came if not for them gripping him just enough to hold him back. "Tsukki... Ah, n-no... I wanna..." He stammered, his hips stuck between pushing back against the length inside of him and bucking into the hand around him. "P-Please, let me cum!"_ _

__"Say my name and I'll fill you, I'll let you cum with me." Tsukishima purred, a grin surely on his pale lips._ _

__"Tsukish-"_ _

__"Not that one. My name."_ _

__"K-Kei... Please, please fill me. I want you to cum inside of me!"_ _

__"Good boy." The blond nipped at his back, his tongue dragging over the small wound afterwards. It was only a few more thrusts before both of them were sputtering cum, Yamaguchi dirtying the sheets beneath him while Tsukishima filled him to the brim, some of the thick substance dripping down his thighs._ _

__The freckle collapsed completely on the bed, the dick inside of him pulling out carefully. He expected to be thrown out soon, that's how all of his fantasies seemed to end. They weren't necessarily his hope, but his assumption for the cold personality of his crush. What he didn't expect, was that Tsukishima would lay beside him, pulling him close and trailing light kisses along the bite marks he had left. The feeling sent pleasant shivers down his spine._ _

__"I'll help you to the baths when people start going to sleep." The vampire, his voice suddenly unusually gentle, said against his neck. "But don't expect I'll be this nice tomorrow."_ _

__"That's fair." Yamaguchi muttered, his voice feeling weak from so much strain. "Thank you."_ _

__"Shut up, Yamaguchi."_ _

__"Sorry, Tsukki." He giggled, snuggling closer to the cool body beside him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky Yamaguchi is fun.


End file.
